Siebzehn
580px I= Siebzehn & Vier ---- 350px| Öffnungszeiten Event-Öffnung: - Adresse KK 17, Haus 14 Port: Überströmendes Herz |-| Konzept= Über den Schuppen Lange stand der ehemalige Amüsierbetrieb am überströmenden Herzen leer, doch vor Kurzem wurde ein neuer Besitzer gefunden. So mancher Einwohner der Kelchkuppe, der darauf gehofft hat, das Überbleibsel des ranzigen Lokals würde endlich abgerissen, wurde bitter enttäuscht, denn der alte Schandfleck wurde nicht getilgt, sondern durch einen neuen ersetzt. Das Siebzehn & Vier bietet all denjenigen einen Ort, die anderswo nicht erwünscht sind. Söldner, Tagedieb, leichte Mädchen und Nachtschattengewächse treiben sich in der Kaschemme herum. Kein Wunder, dass der Ton dort von rauerer Natur ist. Wer sich freundliche Bedienungen, ein schönes Ambiente, erlesene Speisen und Getränke wünscht, ist hier definitiv falsch. Gerüchte und Gerede ---- »Verbrecher und Huren in unserem Viertel und die Wachen machen einen großzügigen Bogen um dieses verdammte Drecksloch! Die wurden doch sicherlich von dem Besitzer geschmiert! Unglaublich ist das!« - empörte Bewohnerin der Kelchkuppe »Muss ja zugeben, ich war ziemlich besoffen gestern Nacht. Aber ... kann es sein, dass ich erst 4 Gil für den Rum bezahlt habe und beim nächsten Mal 8?« - verkaterter Söldner »Ey, wenn’e nett bist… Die Sofas sind zum Pennen gar nicht mal so scheiße! Außerdem is der Blonde handzahm. Irgendwie zumindest.« - rothaariger Mischling von der Straße »Ist das ein Bier oder mit Wasser verdünnte Plörre aus nem Fischteich? Egal, solange es betrunken macht ...« - gleichgültiger Alkoholiker »Bleib ja weg von dem Haus. Da wohnen narbige Monster, die Kinder fressen! Ich habe sie gesehen!« - erschrockenes Kind »Aufträge? Was fragst du mich? Versuch’s mal in der Spelunke in der Kuppe. Der Blonde von den Beiden, Shay. Der macht dir’n gutes Angebot. Neu im Geschäft, eh?« - dieser einäugige Söldnertyp »'Weiss'… Das ist der ehemalige Partner von dem Einauge. Keine unbekannte Fresse in den Gassen.« - trinkender Bürger »Kellner. Ha. Dass ich nicht lache. Der Laden ist dem scheißegal, der will doch eh nur seine scheiß Klinge verhuren. Der ändert sich nicht mehr.« - Söldner aus Ul’dah »An einigen Abenden … rennen da Huren ein und aus! Könnt Ihr das glauben!? Wieso muss das gerade in meiner Nachbarschaft sein!?« - verärgerter Anwohner »Wer da reingeht, der kommt nicht wieder raus.« -tuschelnde Frau »Halt dich von dem Ding mal bloß fern! Die sind alle total durch! Die schießen auf ihre Gäste?! Und Unschuldige werden da auch geschlagen!« - aufgebrachte Besucherin »... Die lass'n ihre Gäste schrubben. Und die mach'n das auch noch mit!« - verwirrter Besucher »Was habt Ihr denn? Der Laden ist doch total hübsch!« - leichtes Mädchen, das sich dort öfters aufhält »Die nette Dame neben mir hat mir gezeigt 'wie' man hier bestellt - die nette Bedienung hilft mir bei meiner Angelegenheit... ich weiß nicht was alle immer so erzählen, es ist doch wirklich nett hier!« - Fingolfin Herbstblatt »Ich wett' mit dir - wenn’de was einschmeißen willst, brauchste auch nur jeden Gast da ansprechen und irgendwer verscherbelt dir was. Ob’de dann noch lange machst, dafür leg’ch meine Hand nich' ins Feuer.« - irgendein Penner aus der Perlengasse »Was haben die mit ihrem scheiß Brot? Das hat nichtmal geschmeckt.« - Mann mit Brotkrumen im Haar |-| Gesichter= Das Pack hinter der Theke ---- 200px 200px 200px Shay Boss Auftragsvermittler Weiss Söldner Barkeeper Aurelia Leichtes Mädchen Unterhalterin |-| Räumlichkeiten= Impressionen ---- 620px 620px |-| OOC= Ansprechpartner Siebzehn & Vier Ingame-Main Discord Shayan Najee Ta'kyan Tia HalfJack#4040 Vy'khaien Tia Ta'bashir Nunh Skye#4655 Credits Logo und Zeichnungen von Khaien |-|